La playa
by Meems Asakura
Summary: Arthur caminaba descalzo por las frías playas de su isla, realmente amaba el frío de esas playas que hacían que se tranquilizara tanto. Por otro lado, cierto norteamericano va de visita a la cabaña del inglés.


**Summary: **Arthur caminaba descalzo por las frías playas de su isla, realmente amaba el frío de esas playas que hacían que se tranquilizara tanto. Por otro lado, cierto norteamericano va de visita a la cabaña del inglés.

**Advertencia**: Este Fanfic no tiene relación con ningún país existente, armada u otra cosa. No está hecho con fines de lucro, sólo sacar a relucir mi retorcida mente. Este manga y anime no me pertenece, ni si quiera la luz con que funciona mi computador, que lo pagan mis papás en las mensualidades de la Universidad.

Dedicado a Xanxisk.

LA PLAYA

Capítulo Único

By Meems Asakura

Se sentía solo… era verdad, pero igual lo extrañaba. La reina le había dicho que lo invitara, pero ese estúpido era tan ruidoso que sería un caos en su pequeña cabañita en esa fría playa.

- Bueno… me siento realmente muy solo – Una humeante taza de té se acercó a sus labios, el té lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía sentir un poco más en casa.

Una máquina de escribir antigua, un Frigo bar con un poco de comida y un gran sillón había en la sala de la cabaña. No le gustaba mucho la tecnología y encontraba que la mejor inversión que había hecho era esa silenciosa y aislada cabaña, en su tierra. Algunas montañas y campos aún eran vírgenes, en donde el frío de Islandia se contagiaba en parte en esas costas.

Las faldas escocesas sin ropa interior y su intento de independencia se agolpaban en su memoria, había sido una cruda guerra; pero había forjado aún más su corona y majestuosidad.

- ¿Arthur qué haces aquí? – Una jovencita apareció atrás de él, hace mucho que no veía al gobernante de sus tierras, en otra parte que no fuera Londres.

- Ahh Banshea… no sabía que estabas por estos sectores – El chico rubio estaba en la playa mirando el mar al atardecer, eso lo hacía sentirse aún más solo si no fuera por esa hada.

- Te noto triste… ¿No será que sufres por amor? – La jovencita tenía el cabello rojo cual fuego y los ojos verdes como el inglés.

- No lo sé…me siento muy solo – La mirada hacia el horizonte y el olear del mar tocaban y acariciaban su corazón desnudándolo poco a poco.

- Tal vez…será porque no estás con tu ser amado – Ella conocía a Arthur, desde cuando peleo con Imperio Romano para poder independizarse y era la primera vez que lo veía así.

- Sí… el problema es que es un idiota – Arthur se enojaba y se ponía totalmente feliz con simplemente poder aceptar que él hacía que latiera rápidamente su corazón.

- Y ¿Por qué no le dices? – La colorina, no entendía porque el gran imperio Inglés temía tan solo aceptar y proclamar que amaba a alguien.

- ¡Estás loca! ¡Sería horrible!… tal vez me molestaría tanto y haría que su ego aumentara demasiado – Arthur se había parado por la pregunta que la colorina le hacía, era demasiado como para decir _eso_.

- No lo sé…yo creo que te sientes así porque aún no se lo dices – Banshea…conocía a Arthur, sabía lo que pensaba y sabía que amaba con locura. Por algo Merlín años atrás le había dado una gran cantidad de inteligencia que utilizaba para ayudar a la gente cómo si de un sabio se tratara.

- Puede ser – Arthur miraba el cielo nubloso, era triste ver aquel paisaje.

- Oh…viene alguien, ¡nos vemos!- La colorina desapareció rápidamente y Arthur pudo ver cómo una sombra se acercaba hacia él, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba anticipando quien era la persona.

- ¡AAAAARTHUUUUUUUURRRRR! – Gritaba el norteamericano mientras iba corriendo hacia Arthur, nunca le creyó a Peter cuando le había dicho que el mes de vacaciones de él, había sido utilizado sin haber sido invitado. Corrió a pedirle permiso a su jefe y partir por el mismo mes hacia cualquier parte del mundo en donde estuviera su inglés.

- ¡¿Alfred?! ¿Qué haces aquí? – La sorpresa del inglés fue grande al ver cómo Alfred lo abrazaba efusivamente.

- Pues…vine a tomar mis vacaciones contigo… siempre lo hacemos juntos ¿no? –

- Ahh…sí, pero eso era antes, aparte íbamos en grupo – Arthur comenzaba a limpiar la arena que estaba en su pantalón.

- Ahh… bueno a mí me gusta pasarla contigo, mi jeep esta justo en tu cabaña. Pensé que ya no estabas cuando entre – Alfred ya estaba totalmente radiante y el corazón de Arthur ya estaba que explotaba.

- No pensé que me encontrarías – Arthur estaba demasiado cerca del norteamericano y le costaba tan solo pensar.

- Bah…eres predecible. Cuando era pequeño y me sentía mal me traías hacia acá. ¿No lo recuerdas? – Alfred le había dado frío y tan solo mirar a Arthur con tan poca ropa, le daba más frío aún.

- No… No lo recordaba – Arthur se dio cuenta que el norteamericano estaba con más frío que antes. – ¿Tienes frío? –

- Un poco, ¿Vamos a tú cabaña? –

- Esta bien…aunque espero que hayas traído ropa de abrigo, no me gusta estar todo el día encerrado – Arthur comenzó la caminata hacia su cabaña.

- Espera Arthur… ¿No estás con zapatos? – Alfred sentía mucho frío.

- Si… ¿Por qué? –

- Es que me da más frío verte así –

- No te preocupes…estoy totalmente acostumbrado – Arthur tomó la chaqueta que había traído y la colgó en su brazo.

Caminaron tranquilamente la media hora de distancia que estaba la cabaña. Arthur sentía como la temperatura de su rostro aumentaba progresivamente. Al llegar, Arthur al ver la cara de espanto que tenía el menor tomo la tetera y puso a calentar el agua.

- ¿Quieres un té Alfred? – Arthur miro como el menor intentaba prender la chimenea que estaba en esa cabaña.

- Un café… ¿Me puedes ayudar con esto? –

- Ya espera…mira tú la tetera – Mientras comenzaba a llenar de pequeñas leñitas en la gran chimenea. Luego de un instante el mayor ya tenía la chimenea completamente encendida.

- Ya está el agua Arthur – Alfred apago la tetera y sirvió un café a él y un té para el mayor. A pesar de ser tan distintos les encantaban las bebidas calientes.

- Ya gracias Alfred – Las manos de Alfred rozaron dulcemente, y un gran sonrojo se apodero del inglés.

- Que bien… yo sé que en esta época aquí hace frío, pero nunca pensé que fuera tanto –

- Sí… por eso me tomé las vacaciones. Yo no paso mucho frío aquí, estoy acostumbrado. Total cuando vivía con mi madre vivíamos en este sector – La humeante taza de té toco los delgados labios del inglés.

- Oye Arthur… – La mirada de Alfred estaba prendida del fuego que surgía en el interior de la chimenea.

- ¿Sí? – Arthur miraba como Alfred mostraba una cara de preocupación clara y evidente.

- ¿Supiste de la polémica entre Rusia y Polonia? –

- Sí…. ¿Por qué? –

- Es que me da lata por Lituania… tú sabes no es su culpa que ellos están peleando y debe ser el más afectado. Es bien sensible ese Toris. – El café de la taza de Alfred ya se había acabado.

- Sí… ¿Quieres más? – Preguntó Arthur mientras mira como el héroe se acercaba cada vez más.

- No… ¿Te queda mucho?… está más calentito aquí – Alfred se posicionó al frente de la gran chimenea.

- Sí…espera –

Luego de un rato… el frío de la cabaña al exterior era cada vez mayor, pero en el interior el par de rubios estaban ya con menos frío y conversaban animadamente. Extraño para los dos.

- Arthur… ¿Te puedo decir algo? –

- Claro… siempre me has contado todo ¿No?, ¿Por qué ahora me preguntas algo así? –

- Es que se podría decir que es como una confesión – Alfred miraba con sus azules ojos al inglés. Los dos tenían los ojos brillosos y sus labios entre abiertos, como si alguno tuviera que aumentar el paso.

- Dilo entonces – Arthur y Alfred estaban sumamente embelesados con los ojos del otro.

- Arthur… yo…yo…. yo te amo – Alfred terminó su confesión sellando los labios de su amado.

El beso dulce y tierno, fue realmente exquisito para el mayor. Siempre había sido besado a la fuerza por Francis, pero el beso de Alfred había hecho que todo su corazón y algo en sus partes bajas se encendieran.

Al instante en que se separaron, los lentes de Alfred estaban completamente fuera de lugar, sus labios hinchados y mucho deseo en sus corazones.

Arthur no soportó más el esperar los labios del menor y acercó más a Alfred para que lo volviera a besar. Alfred se sentía en las nubes, recordaba su infancia con el aroma de té que tenía impregnado Arthur en sus labios. Era delicioso…

Alfred lamió los labios del mayor mientras lo miraba atentamente.

- Te amo… – Acercó sus labios nuevamente a los de Arthur, mientras el mayor lo recibía plenamente recostado sobre la madera del suelo.

Los besos no paraban…sentían que morirían si paraban…simplemente paraban para poder respirar unos segundos. Paso el tiempo y sus besos simplemente hacían quitarles algunos suspiros, el desenfreno ya había pasado y miraban la chimenea totalmente feliz.

- Pensé que era el único que se sentía así – Arthur estaba bajo el regazo de Alfred, estaba sumamente boyante y su suerte esperaba que no terminara nunca.

- Bah… viste que siempre te salvo, en resumen soy el héroe – Alfred sonreía de oreja a oreja, le hubiera gustado llegar a más con el mayor, pero su nula experiencia en esos ámbitos hacía que se frenará por no saber qué hacer.

- Ja…ja, eres un idiota – Arthur se acurrucó aun más en los brazos de Alfred, algo de sueño le había dado estar tan cerca de la chimenea.

- Por favor… no tienes porque ser tan malo – Alfred se había dado cuenta que Arthur había cerrado sus ojos como si el cansancio se apoderara de él.

Arthur a los segundos ya respiraba más tranquilamente y es que el sueño definitivamente le había cambiado, Alfred por su parte aún sentía algo de molestia en sus partes bajas. Nunca había sido un cobarde y es que tan solo mirar con esa cara de lujuria a Arthur era realmente difícil, aparte que sería su primera vez… ¿Porqué Francis había sido el primero para Arthur? … Francis era muy bueno para _esas cosas_ y él se sentía todo un pequeño para aquello.

Alfred estaba nervioso, miraba para todas partes. La cara tranquila de Arthur hacía que sé impacientará aún más. Se dirigió al antiguo refrigerador que Arthur tenía y saco la _coca cola_ que había traído.

- ¡Rayos! ¿Qué cosa traje? – Alfred miró atentamente la lata de _coca cola_ y era negra. No tenía nada extraño, pero el sabor no era el mismo ¿Qué pasaba?

Alfred miro por todos los lados la lata y allí lo encontró en vez de decir _coca cola_, salía un pequeño cartelito que decía _zero_ en la parte inferior de _coca cola_.

- ¿Esta es la nueva cosa que salió?… espero no haber traído muchas de estas, tengo que encontrar algo con azúcar. –

El rubio busco entre todas las latas y no pudo encontrar ninguna lata de _coca cola _normal.

- ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido Alfred?… pensé que estabas conmigo – Arthur estaba con todo su cabello desarreglado y su camisa que decir…

- Es que traje una _coca cola_ mala… me equivoque al comprar en el supermercado – La cara triste de Alfred, recordó a Arthur cuando el norteamericano era sólo un pequeño.

- Ven… – Arthur abrazo y tranquilizo al estadounidense, ya no era lo mismo sentir sus cuerpos cercanos.

Sus cuerpos abrazados… desprendían un aura de calor y fuerza mayor en donde el amor se podía sentir en el aire. Alfred ya se sentía más tranquilo, era como si volviera a sentirse pequeño ante la imponente imagen del gran Reino Unido.

Arthur por su parte, volvía a sentirse poderoso y sentía nuevamente como Alfred se volvía a ser pequeño.

- Alfred… parece que tengo unas _Coca Colas_ guardadas en la despensa ¿Quieres una? – Arthur miraba como el pequeño mechón que tenía, se levantaba poco a poco.

- ¿En serio? – La cara del estadounidense se iluminó ampliamente por la felicidad que le producía tomar esa bebida llena de cafeína.

- Si… ¿Por qué? –

El cuerpo del enviado para ser héroe desapareció rápidamente del espacio que el inglés le había creado. Debía haber ido a buscar _Coca Cola_ para poder tomar. Por su parte Arthur sintió como su corazón se volvía a acelerar al sentir que la presencia del norteamericano estaba más cerca de lo normal.

- ¡Arthur! ¡Te amo! – Alfred llevaba un six pack de _Coca Colas_ en su mano, aunque realmente encontraba extraño que hubiera de esas en una cabaña tan alejada de la sociedad y modernismo.

- Ya… toma tranquilízate. Yo me prepararé un té, Esperare por ti en la sala de estar – Arthur se sirvió otra taza de humeante té y de dirigió a la sala de estar. Se había acostumbrado sentir ese delicado calor en sus mejillas.

- Ya… – Alfred se tomo la bebida, como si de espinaca se tratara y fue con todo el valor posible hacia la sala de estar. Esto era ahora o nunca.

Ya en la sala de estar, el calor embriagaba y entraba invadiendo cada rincón son su temperatura. El frío era agradable, pero ese calor aún más.

Arthur estaba con la misma camisa desarreglada y su cabello estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, sus labios rojos y carnosos apuntaban fijamente hacia el fuego. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus verdes ojos brillaban como diamantes.

- Arthur… – Alfred estaba anonadado frente a esa deliciosa visión que le daba el inglés.

El inglés miro al que lo llamaba y algo en su mente se agolpó frente a él. Había hecho de todo con Francis cuando el pequeño no era su colonia, pero ahora era totalmente distinto, ahora era él el que sabía toda esa arte y al parecer Alfred estaba deseoso de poder aprender a amar.

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar teniendo al fuego como único testigo, sus labios se movían al compás de su respiración y las urgentes manos de Alfred no sabían qué hacer.

Arthur no demoró mucho en darse cuenta que Alfred se sentía mal al no saber qué hacer. El mayor tomo las manos del menor y las guío hacia su torso, le ayudo a sus temblorosas manos a sacar su camisa y tocar sus partes más sensibles. El menor tenía unas grandes y varoniles manos que hacían sentirse más y más afortunado de poder ser parte del corazón de ese amante de la _Coca Cola_.

El de ojos verdes, tomo con sus manos la camisa del menor y la rasgo. El deseo y la pasión habían aumentado al sentir las grandes caricias del menor en su torso. Los labios de Arthur se apoderaron de las tetillas del menor el cual no paraba de suspirar al sentir la lengua del inglés cada vez que las rozaba con sus dientes.

- Ahh~- Alfred se sentía en la gloria, estaba disfrutando mucho esas caricias que Arthur le propinaba.

El pantalón de Alfred tampoco demoró en ser parte de la ropa rasgada por Arthur, este último se sentía desfallecer ante tanta y desmesurada pasión. Los delgados dedos de Arthur tocaban con urgencia el palpitante miembro del estadounidense.

Arriba… abajo….lengua…labios. ¿Con qué no tocaba el gran miembro de Alfred el correcto inglés?

- Aaaarthur – gritaba Alfred, se sentía pequeño y realmente para ser su primera vez se sentía glorioso ese toque.

Arthur había introducido todo el miembro del menor en su boca y con sus dientes y dedos estimulaba más y más el miembro de Alfred.

Arthur no quería dejar de tocar la gran cualidad de Alfred y es que era delicioso y grande el miembro de Alfred. Alfred por su parte llegó a su límite y por fin soltó todo su jugo.

- Oh~- Alfred estaba totalmente exhausto, su vista estaba nublada y unos ojos verdes se acercaban más y más a él.

- ¿Te gusto? – Arthur miraba como el cansancio del menor era evidente, pero ya había iniciado algo y no pararía hasta que terminara él también.

Arthur espero unos segundos y beso a Alfred que aún se encontraba indefenso, los besos candentes y calientes se propagaban por el cuerpo del estadounidense, sin siquiera dejarlo escapar suaves y grandes gemidos.

- Oh~… Arthur, ¡Me corro! – Grito Alfred mientras los labios de Arthur estaban nuevamente en el miembro de él. Se sentía en la gloria, quería sentir la humedad de Arthur una y otra vez, sin parar.

Arthur se acerco nuevamente a Alfred y lo beso, ahora estaba listo para poder sentir lo mejor. Con cuidado se metió el gran miembro excitado del menor, ya estaba acostumbrado y el dolor era mínimo. Alfred poco a poco sintió como si una vocecita le gritara lo que debía hacer y comenzó con las embestidas en el mayor. Se miraban y Arthur se levantaba con cada embestida que el menor le propinada.

- Ah~…ah~…ah~…- Se escuchaba, los gemidos de Arthur eran deliciosos y se sentían en la gloria los dos. Los ángeles nunca estarían tan cerca del cielo como ellos.

- Ah~…aaaaah~…aaaaaaah~… – Arthur estaba que llegaba al límite y sentía el miembro de Alfred cada vez más grande. – ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaa~…! – Grito Arthur aferrándose al cuerpo del menor enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Alfred.

Minutos más tarde, la pareja se dirigía a la habitación de Arthur para volver a hacer lo que habían hecho hasta que el placer terminara. Porque al fin y al cabo… ¿Tenían un mes para continuar no?


End file.
